Secrets and Betrayal
by SjinXephonis
Summary: Natsu is END. Gray wants to slay END. Natsu doesn't tell him. How does this affect their relationship. Hint of Gratsu bromance. No lemons. What does this mean for the members of Fairy Tail. Will Gray kill END. read on and see how this story END's (sorry i had too XD) Please review, And follow and favorite the more I get the more i'm likely to continue the story. T for violence.


_A/N: Hey guys. It's me again._

 _I recently caught up with the manga and I was not surprised by_ _ **SPOILERS**_ _Natsu being END. Gray getting Ice devil slaying magic, and deciding to defeat END. So this is my fanfic about how the devil slayer Gray killed Natsu the most powerful demon in the book of Zeref. And how Graty realised what happened and went wrong. Bromance between Natsu and Gray. Final chapter will have several endings. I've already planned them out. I will let you know which ones are different. Anyway this is the Prologue_

 _R &R_

 _F &F._

* * *

Messy black hair, flapped in the wind. The gentle whisper of the breeze carried the quiet sobs of a crying young man. His hands hid his face and he sobbed into them; the same hands that moments ago killed. Dusk had set by now. The sun had gone down and the light had begun to fade. The light was not dark enough to hide the face of another young man. This one had pink spiky hair, and he lay on the ground before the black haired man. He looked peaceful; closed eyes; hands together on his chest.

Then the blood. So much blood.

The two young men were amidst the ruins of a town, complete with still smouldering ruins. Other bodies lay around the two, some stood out more than others, There was a redheaded woman in armor, a blonde clutching some keys, two white haired girls holding each other, a short old man. There were also two dragon slayers, the light and the dark. A bluenette lay behind a third dragon slayer. A young girl dragon slayer with three cats. A tall blonde man with a cape. Everyone they knew was dead.

But it wasn't always that way.

"Why?" Gray asked aloud. He, himself was wounded badly and looked like he might fall over at any point. "You set yourself on this path. You chose this destiny." said a soft voice from behind him. Gray spun. It was Mavis' spirit. "You set yourself the goal of defeating END, and continued even once you found out it was your friend. The guild I created was meant to have bonds to tie us together to show how no matter what those bonds can never be broken. You single-handedly destroyed the fairy tail guild. My dreams are now gone. Zera please forgive me." Mavis said as her spirit slowly vanished. Her last words were. "Fairy Tail was meant to take down Zeref. Fairy Tail is now gone and Zeref has won."

"Not if I can help that master." Gray said.

He stood and wiped the tears from his face. He had a newfound purpose, sure in stopping Natsu or END he had lost everyone, but at least he could take down Zeref. As if it were coincidence, destiny or chance Zeref happened to show up there. Gray stood, his fist curled into balls. He challenged Zeref just by his pose. Zeref smiled. "Unfortunately young one, Natsu was the only one strong enough to stop me." He insulted. Gray smiled back. "I can't let that comment go unchallenged." He replied. Zeref's grin doubled in size.

"So be it." He said.

Gray began to conjure his ice devil slaying magic, while Zeref conjured black magics. The two attacks hit each other one by one. Dealing blows. Zeref was shocked to see that Gray was both hitting him and hurting him. He had created END for the one reason, to stop him.

Gray was already wounded and was on his last legs. So every hit Zeref got in hurt Gray and he knew he wouldn't last long so he decided to end it.

"Ice Devil Ultimate Attack! Reaper!" As Gray yelled out the single attack that took the rest of his magic to conjure. A being of ice formed and dashed towards Zeref. "What?" Zeref said shocked by such an attack. The ice had pictures on it. Gray could see all his friends smiling and being all round generally happy. While Zeref saw everyone he ever hurt from his magics. The ice hit Zeref in the face. He sprawled to the ground. Gray saw he was not breathing. He was dead. Gray had won. He collapsed to his knees. His numerous wounds getting to him. The lack of magic in his body causing more pain on top of that. Gray fell forwards to the ground.

There came a cough from Zeref as he got back up. He had choked on his own blood causing him to stop breathing but now he was fine. He turned towards Gray. "I'm sorry boy. I already told you, Natsu was the only one capable of destroying me." Zeref said as he slowly approached Gray. Shadows formed a dagger in his hand. "This will be your end!" He yelled raising the dagger above his head. "I'm sorry guys. I have failed you. I tried to right the wrongs done tonight, but I failed. Now I shall join you in death." Gray muttered. "DIE!" Zeref screamed, bringing the dagger down.

Then Gray saw the light.

* * *

 _A/N: Thanks to Josiahlf for giving me the detailed prologue. Check him out._

 _Please REVIEW so I can find out what you guys enjoy about my fics and what I could approve on. It also helps me to keep writing._


End file.
